L'Enfer Porte Un Nom
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Je ne peux oublier, / Tes étreintes et baisers. / Tu me les prodiguais, / Dans le plus grand secret. [...] Prends garde, fais attention ; / L'enfer porte un nom." [Drarry] [Drama frôlé]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **L'Enfer Porte Un Nom**

 _Je ne peux oublier,_

 _Tes étreintes et baisers._

 _Tu me les prodiguais,_

 _Dans le plus grand secret._

Ils s'embrassaient ; se dévorant la bouche, se mordant les lèvres. Les yeux clos, les souffles mêlés, les corps agrippés l'un à l'autre. Draco était piégé entre le corps d'Harry et le mur. Il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du brun et sentait les mains tremblantes de celui-ci de chaque côté de son visage. Leurs baisers étaient si fiévreux, si passionnés, si désespérés, et ils lui avaient tant manqué que le blond en aurait pleuré s'il ne s'était pas dit que les larmes de son amant étaient suffisantes pour eux deux. Car Harry pleurait chaudement ; et de temps en temps, le ballet de leurs langues prenait une saveur salée.

 _Toi qui m'avais sauvé,_

 _Je ne pouvais qu'aimer._

 _Et quand tu t'en allais,_

 _Alors je suffoquais._

Le piège se resserra un peu plus ; il était désormais impossible de passer une main entre leurs deux corps. Draco éloigna alors sa bouche de celle du brun ; relevant la tête, dégageant sa gorge. Son amant comprit le message et abattit ses crocs avides sur la chair offerte. Entre deux coups de dents, il aspirait la peau entre ses lèvres, sans jamais laisser de trace, goûtant à l'âpreté du parfum dont l'odeur était pourtant si agréable ; à la fois masculine et délicate. Parfaite définition du blond. Il n'était pas pressé de le mettre nu ; il voulait profiter le plus longuement possible de chaque parcelle de peau, être certain d'en avoir dégusté chaque cellule avant de passer à la prochaine.

 _Pour savourer ton corps,_

 _J'avais jusqu'à l'aurore._

 _Me prenait une fièvre,_

 _Au touché de tes lèvres._

Draco gémissait sourdement ; son érection durement retenue par ses vêtements, presque à lui en faire mal, mais il était exquis de sentir grandir contre elle celle d'Harry tandis que la bouche de son amant jouait avec sa pomme d'Adam. Il frémissait d'excitation, glissant ses mains sous le pull du brun et tirant sur sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon. Il se languissait de la présence d'Harry en lui, mais le Survivant ne semblait pas si pressé. Lorsqu'il le put enfin, Draco passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, puis se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours ses gants et les ôta vivement afin de pouvoir sentir contre ses paumes la chaleur terrible qui émanait de ce corps qu'il désirait si ardemment.

 _Toi, maudit Gryffondor,_

 _Tu étais bien trop fort._

 _Tu me prenais ma verve,_

 _Me souriais sans réserve._

Un violent frisson parcourut Harry lorsqu'il sentit courir sur son dos, à même sa peau, les mains fraîches du blond. Électrisé, il céda à la demande, déchiffrable par lui seul, que lui faisait Draco. Il décolla leurs corps, et tous deux ressentirent une vague de froid leur passer dessus puis le Survivant, fébrilement, déboucla la ceinture du blond, ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa un même temps que son sous-vêtement. Les joues de Draco se colorèrent légèrement et la rougeur s'intensifia quand le brun se mit à genoux devant lui. Le souffle du blond se coupa net quand, plutôt que d'y aller progressivement, Harry le prit immédiatement en bouche, entamant de profonds mouvements de va-et-vient. Les mains du Survivant tremblaient toujours, posées sur ses hanches. Draco reprit bruyamment sa respiration. Il posa une main sur celle d'Harry et l'autre alla se perdre dans l'indomptable chevelure de son amant.

 _Où sont nos nuits d'amour ?_

 _Dans les griffes d'un vautour._

 _Où sont nos nuits d'espoir ?_

 _Au fond de l'abattoir._

Quelle torture était-ce alors d'avoir sous son regard brouillé par le plaisir l'homme qu'il aimait à genoux devant lui, lui prodiguant cette facette fantasmée du rapport intime. Des cris lui échappaient de plus en plus souvent et il avait la sensation que son nœud de cravate se resserrait chaque fois un peu plus autour de son cou. Il haletait, gémissait, murmurait des propos sans queue ni tête. Une seule pensée cohérente emplissait son crâne ; après le divin moment d'avoir sa verge dans la bouche du Survivant viendrait enfin celui de l'union totale de leurs corps. Perdu dans le plaisir envahissant qui conquérait son organisme avec une force effrayante, il faillit ne pas réagir à temps, mais au dernier moment, il écarquilla les yeux, appuyant de la paume de sa main contre le front d'Harry, lui criant de se reculer. Ainsi, son amant se retrouva juste avec un peu de liqueur séminale sur le visage ; le pire avait été évité. Draco l'essuya de sa manche avec un regard d'excuse, ce à quoi le brun répondit en se relevant pour sceller leurs lèvres.

 _Cet allé sans retour,_

 _M'a mené sans détour,_

 _A fixer un miroir,_

 _Au bonheur illusoire._

Alors Draco acheva de retirer tout ce qui couvrait le bas de son corps puis prit le bas du pull d'Harry et le tira vers le haut, commençant ainsi à dévêtir son amant. Ensuite, avec un doux sourire, il déboutonna la chemise du Survivant et la fit glisser de ses épaules tandis que le brun en faisait de même avec lui. Enfin, le blond prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna vers son lit. Il s'y allongea et Harry termina de se déshabiller avant de monter à son tour sur le matelas. Ils s'y enlacèrent, soupirant de soulagement d'enfin ressentir la friction de leurs chairs. Ils échangèrent de nouveaux baisers brûlants ; le ballet, devenu tango, se faisait sur les métronomes accordés de leurs battements de cœur. Ils se caressaient avec une tendresse pudique ; les mains glissaient sur les torses, les ventres, les flans, les hanches... à peine appuyées, volatiles, presque fantomatiques ; le temps que l'information d'une main présente à un endroit se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la conscience, elle n'y était déjà plus.

 _J'ai épousé une femme,_

 _Que je ne sus combler._

 _Elle était noble d'âme,_

 _Il fallut l'enterrer._

Soudain, ils cessèrent tout mouvement, leurs regards noyés l'un en l'autre, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Puis le Survivant fit lentement remonter l'une de ses mains vers le visage du blond et passa deux doigts entre les lèvres rougies entrouvertes. Draco glissa sa langue dessus, d'abord timidement, puis plus franchement, avant de se mettre, sans honte, à mimer l'acte perpétué plus tôt par Harry. Le brun gronda de plaisir, comme une bête. C'était quelque chose entre le ronronnement et le râle. Incapable de détacher les yeux de cette bouche outrageusement tentatrice, il flattait distraitement la cuisse sur laquelle était posée son autre main. A présent, lui aussi sentait douloureusement pulser son sang à l'intérieur de son membre engorgé en mal d'attention. Alors, à demi-regret, il ôta ses doigts de la bouche du blond pour les proposer à un autre antre qui, lui, nécessitait d'être préparé. D'abord un, puis deux, doucement, délicatement, pour ne pas faire souffrir son amant qui se tendait déjà.

 _J'eus avec elle un fils,_

 _Que je ne sus aimer._

 _D'un des tiens le complice,_

 _Il faillit se faire tuer._

Il prit son temps, mettant tout le soin possible à rendre la préparation la plus efficace et la moins douloureuse qu'il le pouvait. Draco n'était pas en sucre, il s'en rendait bien compte, et Harry savait qu'il ne lui tiendrait rigueur de rien, mais par acquis de conscience, il voulait donner à son amant le plaisir le plus intense possible. L'entrée d'un troisième doigt fit soulever légèrement le bassin à Draco. Le Survivant devait faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas sur-le-champ faire sien cet homme haletant, gémissant, dont les jambes écartées pour lui l'invitaient à épancher son désir en lieu et place de ces doigts consciencieux de bien faire leur travail. Alors le blond se redressa, prenant appui sur son coude, et porta une main à la joue du brun. Il lui murmura de cesser de jouer les héros et de le prendre. Harry hésita un instant puis retira ses doigts tandis que Draco se rallongeait. Le Survivant se positionna. Tous deux gonflèrent leurs poumons d'air avant que le brun n'unisse leurs corps avec toujours la même réserve.

 _Malgré tous mes efforts,_

 _Je reste un Mangemort._

 _S'ils m'avaient su l'amant,_

 _Oui, de leur Survivant !_

Draco grimaça face à l'imposante intrusion, mais il s'en remettrait. Et puis, il savait que son amant ne bougerait plus d'un cheveu avant d'avoir reçu un signe de sa part. Le blond souffla longuement, s'efforçant de se faire à cette présence en lui. Bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois, il peinait toujours dans les premières minutes. Enfin, il accorda, d'un sourire accompagné d'un hochement positif de la tête au Survivant de se mouvoir. Harry, les mains sur les cuisses de Draco, penché au-dessus du blond, entama alors de lents, lascifs, mouvements de bassin. Il ne se permit d'aller plus vite qu'une fois que les traits tirés par l'inconfort de Draco se soient détendus sous le plaisir renaissant. Alors les mouvements de bassin s'amplifièrent, avant de devenir de francs coups de reins dont la force alla crescendo, au même titre que les sons qui sortaient de leurs gorges. Ils étaient comme infatigables, comme s'ils se nourrissaient des cris, des tremblements qu'ils arrachaient à l'autre.

 _J'étais encore hagard,_

 _J'ai compris bien trop tard,_

 _La cause si soudaine,_

 _De ta nouvelle haine._

Lorsqu'ils sentaient l'orgasme approcher à trop grands pas, ils ralentissaient la cadence afin de faire durer le plaisir, pour que les choses reprennent de plus belle. Quand Harry commença à fatiguer, longtemps après le début des hostilités, il s'allongea à la place de Draco et regarda le blond prendre place sur lui et s'empaler sur sa verge encore palpitante. Le Survivant aurait été incapable de dire ce qui était le plus délicieux ; avoir son membre enserré dans l'étroitesse de son amant, ou voir ce dernier aller et venir au-dessus de lui, les yeux tournés vers les tentures surplombant le lit, les pommettes largement rougies par l'effort, et les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser passer les sons les plus aphrodisiaques qu'une oreille humaine aurait jamais la chance insolente d'entendre. Le brun le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus profond, et il voyait les muscles de Draco rouler sous sa peau tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'accéder aux demandes si attrayantes du Survivant.

 _Quand enfin j'ai saisi,_

 _Pourquoi tu es parti,_

 _Le crime était trop vieux,_

 _Toi un père heureux._

Et, brusquement, Harry se redressa, saisissant le corps de Draco pour le serrer contre le sien, poussant un cri d'extase quand il sentit son amant redescendre une dernière fois et rester empalé sur lui, le corps transi par l'orgasme. Le blond cacha son visage dans ses bras. Quelques larmes de bonheur lui avaient échappé. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il de retrouver le Survivant, déjà ? Depuis combien de temps espérait-il partager de nouveau les mêmes draps que lui ? Depuis combien de temps fantasmait-il de se sentir plein des germes d'un amour dont il était le seul réel bénéficiaire ? Trop longtemps. Il avait cru mille fois en mourir. Alors il passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry, laissant ses larmes couler dans le cou du brun qui sentit les siennes revenir à la charge. Le Survivant n'osait pas imaginer ce que son amant avait pu ressentir, toutes ces années où ils avaient été séparés. Ils restèrent ainsi, les corps emboîtés, à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 _Je ne pouvais détruire,_

 _Même pour la punir,_

 _Une famille entière,_

 _En en tuant la mère._

-Je sais que je l'ai écrit dans ma lettre, mais quand j'ai réalisé que tu ne m'avais pas réellement abandonné, que cela était dû à un philtre d'amour qu'elle t'avait fait boire ; j'ai vraiment envisagé de la tuer..., avoua Draco, honteusement.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et j'en suis heureux. Je ne m'en serais pas remis si, une fois les effets du philtre dissipés, je t'avais retrouvé à Azkaban.

L'ancien Mangemort, la tête toujours dans le cou de l'Auror, avait glissé les doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés du Sauveur.

-Comment as-tu fait pour te défaire de la potion qu'elle te faisait boire ?..., murmura-t-il.

-Eh bien... Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, au début, j'ai été surpris. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiratrices, mais là, comme c'était clairement un homme qui écrivait, ma curiosité m'a poussé à lire jusqu'au bout. A la fin, j'étais assez dubitatif ; que quelqu'un fabule ainsi une relation avec moi... il fallait vraiment être perché.

 _J'admets le cœur en cendres,_

 _Que je ne peux qu'attendre,_

 _Qu'elle commette une erreur,_

 _Qu'elle faille devant l'ampleur._

-Puis j'ai réalisé que ça ne pouvait être que toi qui parlais ; un homme dans mes âges, ayant perdu sa femme, avec un fils ayant risqué sa vie à retourner le temps avec un des miens... Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as laissé cette lettre en anonyme.

-Je n'ai pas eu la force de signer ; j'ai défailli tant de fois rien qu'à l'écrire..., gémit-il.

Le Survivant lui embrassa l'épaule avant de reprendre.

-J'ai alors cru halluciner. Mon rival de toujours, avec qui je n'avais passé qu'une entente cordiale, me faisait du gringue. J'en aurais éclaté de rire si je n'avais pas été à ce point choqué. Puis Ginny m'a apporté mon café et est repartie. J'allais le boire quand mon orgueil d'Auror s'est réveillé. Je me suis dit que si ma femme était une mauvaise personne, je l'aurais vu. Alors, pour te prouver que tu avais tort, j'ai fait disparaître le contenu de la tasse d'un coup de baguette.

 _Une fois suffirait,_

 _Pour que faiblisse l'attrait,_

 _Qu'elle m'a dérobé,_

 _Qu'elle t'a imposé._

-Mais le lendemain, quand elle m'a de nouveau apporté à boire, j'ai regardé ce qu'elle m'avait servi avec une pointe de doute. Comme tu le prédisais dans ta lettre ; refuser de boire une fois a été l'élément déclencheur d'une réaction en chaîne. Et dans les jours qui ont suivi, les choses ont été de mal en pis. Des souvenirs ont commencé à refaire surface. C'est comme ça qu'au bout de deux semaines, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas fabulé. Ginny m'avait bien fait boire un philtre d'amour chaque jour, toutes ces années... Si tu savais comme je suis désolé... Moi, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, mais toi... Tu as dû vivre un enfer...

Les mains d'Harry se remirent à trembler et Draco comprit que c'était à lui de prendre le relais.

-Oui. C'était un enfer. J'ai d'abord cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que tu regrettais. Tu me haïssais de nouveau ; je pensais que tu voulais balayer notre histoire, alors je n'ai pas osé insister. Mais un jour, j'ai trouvé le miroir de Rised en me baladant dans des rues aux magasins peu recommandables. Je l'ai acheté une véritable fortune, mais pour moi, nous voir tous les deux valait même de me ruiner. J'ai passé tellement de temps, assis devant, à pleurer.

 _Elle se dit ta compagne,_

 _Te garde dans sa poigne._

 _Ouvre donc les yeux !_

 _Et sens brûler les feux !_

-Et puis, quand toute cette histoire avec Scorpius et Albus s'est terminée, quand la pression est retombée... Je me suis retrouvé au fond du gouffre. Tu m'avais quitté, ma femme était morte, j'avais failli perdre mon fils. Je me disais que j'étais un mauvais amant, un mauvais mari, et un mauvais père. Alors mon désir le plus profond n'a plus été de nous voir ensemble, mais de comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais laissé. Et le miroir m'a montré Ginny préparant le philtre puis te le servant. La suite, tu la connais.

Tous deux respiraient difficilement. Le Survivant embrassa le cou de l'ancien Mangemort. Les dernières effluves du parfum se mêlaient aux odeurs du sexe et de la sueur. Ce mélange lui était familier ; il l'avait connu maintes fois à Poudlard, avant que Ginny ne l'en sépare. Draco s'éloigna alors, se levant pour aller chercher sa baguette tombée près de la porte de la chambre et lancer sur eux un sort de nettoyage. Puis ils s'allongèrent, les jambes emmêlées, les doigts entrecroisées, les draps fins remontés jusqu'à leur taille.

 _D'une passion bafouée._

 _D'un amour enchaîné._

 _Et d'un cœur déchiré._

 _Je peux les apaiser._

Dans le lourd silence soudain tombé, tous deux savaient leurs esprits préoccupés par la même chose ; comment l'annoncer aux enfants ? Les exactions de Ginny ne pouvaient rester impunies, mais Harry ne savait comment il expliquerait à James, Albus et Lily qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas le fruit d'un amour. Quant aux Weasley... quelle serait leur réaction quand il leur apprendrait que la personne à avoir ravi son cœur dans les règles de l'art n'était autre que Draco Malfoy ? Et qu'il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu, ou plutôt, le temps volé.

Pour l'ancien Mangemort, les choses étaient plus différentes. Il se moquait bien de l'avis de ses amis dont il n'avait de toute façon presque plus de nouvelles. Quant à son fils... le plus dur serait de lui faire accepter que sa mère serait peut-être encore en vie s'il en avait pris un peu plus soin, plutôt que de se morfondre devant un miroir. Mais aucun des deux amants n'envisageaient de faire traîner les choses ; ils voulaient mettre l'histoire au clair rapidement et en finir avec l'évidente tempête en préparation au plus vite.

Harry porta à ses lèvres la Marque de Draco. Celle-ci s'apparentait désormais plus à une cicatrice qu'à un tatouage. L'ancien Mangemort sourit. Seul le Survivant, seul le Sauveur, était bien capable d'une chose pareille.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

L'Auror abandonna la Marque au profit des lèvres de son amant.

-Je t'aime.

Draco rit doucement.

-Oui. Moi aussi je m'aime _terriblement_.

Harry lui embrassa le front. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait entendu le blond rire... et il se jura que Ginny le lui paierait.

 _Prends garde, fais attention ;_

 _L'enfer porte un nom._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Alors, lorsque j'ai entendu parler de cette théorie comme quoi Ginny aurait fait boire un philtre d'amour à Harry, j'ai trouvé ça cool pour écrire des fanfictions, mais je ne pense pas que ça finisse par s'avérer. Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle puisse faire boire à Harry de son philtre tous les jours et ils passent leur septième année séparés, mais en plus, une fois adultes, avec leurs jobs à tous deux, il y a forcément des périodes où ils ne se voient pas pendant plusieurs jours. Aussi, les enfants issus d'unions dues à ce genre de philtre, comme cela a pu être le cas avec Voldemort, sont censés se retrouver handicapés des sentiments -si j'ai bien tout saisi-, et ce n'est clairement pas le cas avec James, Albus et Lily. Voilà, en espérant que cet O.S vous ait tout de même plu ! :)**


End file.
